It's Not A Dream
by KateMB
Summary: Castle & Beckett's sexy, happy morning after from "After The Storm", 5x01. Based on ABC's promo and NOT the sneak peek. Also...this is rated M, but it's not nearly as graphic and sexualized as most of my other Caskett fics. It's almost a T rating.


_Kate swirls her tongue around his in his mouth. She moans, and it's the most enjoyable sound he's ever heard from her. It reminds him of that kiss they shared while they were undercover. Her moan was as intoxicating then as it is now._

_Their tongues duel until Rick breaks away, kissing her neck as his hands run down her body. He brings her hips to his under the covers. They've already consummated their long-awaited relationship three times, but a fourth is inevitable. They have so much time to make up for, and they can't get enough of each other._

_Her head slams back against the pillow, his talented mouth making her gasp harshly. Her hands grip his neck and back, holding him there. She groans at the feel of him entering her and cries out, "Yes! Yes!"_

_He groans at her legs wrapping around him, keeping him tight against her as they move together. He tilts his head up and watches the pleasure wash over her face. His face must look similar. He calls out her name, and they both begin panting…_

Rick Castle's eyes open quickly, and he has to adjust to the bright sunlight encompassing the room. He struggles to wake up, to keep his eyes open, and smiles at his sexy dream. _Too bad that wasn't real._

But wait… There's a pillow at the end of the bed. The sheets are all crumpled up. And he feels better than he has in a long time. Also…he's naked!

His mind takes him back to last night… Her showing up soaking wet from the storm and kissing him and him shutting the front door with her. All the sexing they did and that dream he had…_was real_?!

Rick looks over, sees the empty space where she must have slept, and shoots up quickly. _She left? No, please, no…_ He reaches to touch the empty side, grasping the sheet in his hand. _Don't tell me she ran. From him. From them._

Maybe it was all a dream.

He looks so heartbroken, until he hears her beautiful voice: "Morning, Castle."

Kate Beckett stands in the doorway, holding two coffee mugs. She's smiling while wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts. White. Like an angel. Her wet hair has dried and looks like an incredible mess, but it's an extremely attractive head of sex hair. He couldn't imagine any sight better than this.

He grins, looking like the happiest man on Earth. "You're here. So, it wasn't a dream?"

That handsome face is taking her breath away, so she walks over to him, figuring she should set the mugs down before she drops them. She notices his stare as her bare legs move closer and closer to him. He barely clutches the mug she hands him, his gaze never leaving her legs.

Cradling her mug with two hands, Kate sets one knee down and then the other, and makes her way to him. She sits, her legs sticking out beside her. She locks eyes with him and finally replies, "Definitely not a dream."

She looks away shyly and sips from her mug. She doesn't know what to say next or what to do except drink her coffee. She knows she shouldn't be so shy…after all they did last night. All the amazing things they did…again and again.

Rick takes the cue from her and starts drinking his coffee. He moans, and she asks, "I made it good?"

He takes another sip and answers, "Yeah. Thank you."

"Always," she says naturally. She realizes what she said and looks at him gazing at her. They share a smile, and she takes another sip, her eyes never leaving his.

He gulps down some more as well and then tells her, "As good as this is, there's something I want more." He grabs her mug and reaches over to place both on his beside table. He turns back to her with a sexy smirk on his face. She glances away, and he chuckles. "Don't tell me Kate Beckett is shy in the morning."

"Sorry," she responds, "It's just… This is new. Waking up in your bed, and now wearing nothing but your shirt… And you're…umm…naked." Her eyes flick to his briefly, and she blushes.

He thinks she is absolutely adorable. She's so nervous, and he wants to burst with joy. "You look more beautiful than ever in my shirt," he says softly. He runs a hand through her hair and leaves that hand on her neck. He leans in and kisses her cheek. "Don't be so nervous. You know me," he assures her before breaking contact with her. "You know me very well now," he adds.

She looks at him with a twinkle in her eyes and a beaming smile. "I do."

"And I've seen your tattoo." He smirks and whispers to himself, "Best. Night. Ever."

"I heard that!" She whacks his shoulder. She glares at him, but she can't maintain it.

Before they know it, they're both laughing, the nervous tension breaking in her, and he is relieved. When her laughter subsides, she loses her mind in memories of last night. Her eyes fall to his chest. She bites her lip, and he wants nothing more than to take that lip in his mouth and slide his tongue over it.

When her eyes eventually return to his, he asks, "Where were you just now?"

She grins and says, "Last night."

He moans, and she wants to hear more of that sexy noise. "My mind is vacationing there," he informs her.

She giggles and says, "Oh, really?" She arches an eyebrow.

"I'm very serious."

"Hmm…" She ponders this for a moment. "Could my mind vacation there with yours?"

"Always."

Their eyes lock intensely, love and desire pouring between them.

"Wanna know where my mind is right now," he inquires.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Your tongue. More specifically, what you did with your tongue on my…" He glimpses down towards his groin briefly, and when his eyes go back to hers, she's blushing.

Her eyes flick between his lower region and his eyes, and she says, "So you liked it?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too."

"I can't believe you even asked me. You heard the sounds I made."

"I know," she says timidly, looking away again.

He eyes up her body, lust clouding his entire being. "Yeahh…you know, as sexy as you are in my shirt, you're even more beautiful out of it."

She moans as he moves in and tugs at the shirt. He slowly unfastens each button, one by one. He's pleased that there are only four of them. "Much better," she whispers. She grins sexily as he gently pulls apart her shirt and slips it off her shoulders. It hangs at her elbows, and he sits back to ravish her with his heated gaze. He's speechless. Even with her bruises from the battle with Maddox, she is the most gorgeous being he has ever laid eyes on. He spots the marks he's left on her abdomen, the underside of her right breast, and directly above her left nipple. He made sure not to leave anything that could be seen by others, but he's sure he left some on her backside and inner thighs. He's seeing her scars, injuries, bites, hickeys… She's completely battered and marked. And she's breathtaking.

He takes a couple deep breaths, and says, "Wow. Even more gorgeous in the sunlight."

Her body is glowing. From her happiness as well as the morning sun.

"You know…you're not so bad-looking yourself," she replies, drooling over his delicious bare chest. She licks her lips, which, of course, does not go unnoticed by him.

"You can slip under the covers and have this…" He gestures to his body, making air circles with his hand. "…all over again."

"You just had to open your mouth and let out a lame come-on, didn't you?"

His mouth drops. He kind of thinks he's blown it. "Ah… I… No! I didn't just say that. Erase that from your mind."

She laughs full blast at him and leans in close. "You're pretty cute when you think you're in big trouble with me."

"Kate Beckett just admitted that I'm cute. I have to be dreaming."

"Not a dream this time, Castle." She smiles, eyes his lips, and closes the distance between them.

Her lips are so soft and loving against his. He moans gently, a silent thanks to God that this is real. His beloved Detective Kate Beckett is practically naked sitting on his bed and pressing her mouth to his. Lust builds up in her even more, and she feels unbelievably crazy for him. Her mouth opens, and she coaxes his tongue out to play with hers.

She rises to her knees, finishes what he started with her shirt, and tosses it to the end of the bed. Their lips are still hotly fused, moving together passionately, and she almost can't break them apart. At the feel of his hands sliding up her body, she shoves him down on the bed. He arches his eyebrows as her smirking and feels instantly aroused while watching her drag the sheet down and climb on top of him. He was aroused already, but now, she can feel the physical evidence against her, and she's very pleased with herself.

She slides her full body against his and pulls the sheet up around them. Her arms wrap around his neck, and she kisses his jaw.

His hands travel up and down her back, and she moans. "So you liked my lame come-on."

Her face hovers over his. "Shut up." She twists his ear and then pinches a patch of skin between his neck and shoulder.

"Apples, woman!"

She lets out a quick laugh and kisses him wildly, making him moan.

His tongue plunges into her mouth. He loses a hand in her hair while the fingers of his other hand trail her back to her hip and finally her rear. He cups a cheek, causing her to groan.

It doesn't appear they'll separate anytime soon. They'll need air at some point, but they only really care about each other. Kissing each other. And using tongue. And their bare bodies pressed together, feeling so hot and so right. It's like their bodies belong together.

Everything feels extraordinary.

What ultimately intrudes is the sudden grumbling from her stomach. It's persistent, and he feels it against him. Their kissing slows, and she chuckles lightly against his lips. "Mmm…" She kisses him some more before pulling back. "I guess I need some breakfast," she says.

"I'm not enough for you?" He kisses her quickly.

She moans and replies, "You are very satisfying…but not for my stomach."

"Dammit."

Kate buries her face in his neck, laughing at his comment. His stomach rumbles, and she pulls up. "Oh, you need breakfast too. We should get cooking."

Rick groans in frustration. "But I have other needs." He thrusts his hips at her, making her moan enthusiastically. She kisses his jaw and says, "And we need strength for those needs."

"Oooh… WE do?"

"I have needs too, Castle." She kisses from his cheek to his ear. "Fierce needs." She takes his lobe between her teeth, yanking sensually. She feels him grow harder beneath her. She tongues his lobe and kisses the spot directly below it. Her sensual lips there work wonders for him.

He can't stop moaning. Much encouragement for her.

Her mouth is latched to him as she actively ignores their empty tummies. Her lips travel down his neck and explore his chest in open-mouth kisses.

Somehow he finds words. "I'm not telling you to stop, please don't stop, but…what happened to breakfast?"

Her fingers rub his nipples while her mouth moves around his naval. She sits up, straddling him, shaking her hair off her face, and takes a few breaths. Her nails skim the center of him, and then her fingers are rubbing his chest and abs. His breath hitches at the sight of her glorious body again, and he lets out an appreciative sound.

"Our stomachs will have to wait to be happy," she explains, "I just want you."

He sits up excitedly, kisses her, and grips her tightly, moving her to the bed beside him and diving on top of her. She's smiling so much, and she moans when he kisses her ardently. He palms her breasts, and it brings pleasure to both of them. She loves his hands on her body, and he loves being able to touch her intimately. She spreads her legs and bends her knees, urging him to join with her sexually. He teases her, rubbing himself over her wetness, making her break the kiss to gasp over and over again.

Her hands move down his back to his hips and around his front. She massages him erotically, and he groans uncontrollably. She guides him to her entrance and wraps a leg around him. They kiss heatedly, and he says, "I'm making you a huge pancake breakfast when we finally move this party to the kitchen."

She smiles happily and responds, "I'm looking forward to it. After you satisfy me."

He kisses her with tongue, their bodies unite, and the best sex they've ever had has happened and is happening again. It was worth waiting those four long years to be where they are now.

Those pancakes he eventually makes are the most perfect "thank you for last night and this morning", and they feast on them in bed, not wanting to break the spell of his bedroom. Drips of syrup she slaps him with and splatters of powdered sugar down her shirt lead them to more sexplay.

While showering, she hums a happy tune, which catches his attention. She told him to stay out, but he cannot resist her sensational voice once she begins singing. He spies on her for a little while before hopping in with her. She wonders when he would since she knew he was there listening to her the entire time. She is so blissfully happy that she doesn't care.

Their first shower sexcapade is one that cannot be described in words. The loud groans and cries of gratification convey everything.

They share stolen glances and smirks as they towel off and she brushes her hair. They both know how true it is… This is one 'morning after' Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett will never forget.

And they plan on having many more together.


End file.
